The Anniversary Surprise
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: It was their tenth anniversary. Well, it suposed to be, but Mamoru forgot all about it. Usagi was hurt, and add to that her unusual mood swings...


Title: **The ANNIVERSARY SURPRISE  
**Type: Short story  
Pairing: Mamoru, Usagi, Inner Senshi, Motoki  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: K  
Status: Complete  
Chapters: 1/1  
Summary: It was their tenth anniversary. Well, it suposed to be, but Mamoru forgot all about it. Usagi was hurt, and add to that her unusual mood swings...

**AN/** Here is another short story that was sitting on my computer. It was already done, I just had to edit it. Hope you'll like it and tell me what you think.

**NOTE**_: Italic are thoughts, 'italic' are inner monologues _

/

MAMORU

_My beautiful Usako was acting strange this whole week. At first, she was looking at me with stars in her beautiful eyes, but yesterday she kicked me out from the house. From outside the door I've heard her cry, and it broke my heart. 'What in the world did I do wrong?'_

That was the question that bothered him through the whole day. Everyone in the hospital, where he worked, noticed he was troubled with something.

_Everything changed two days ago when I got home from work. Maybe because I was late again? No, that wasn't it. I've told her about the patient I was treating, and she seemed very concerned about it. But yesterday, when I got home, I saw the redness from crying in her usually bright blue eyes, and accusation. She didn't even let me kiss her. That NEVER happened! I have to find out what is wrong. 'Yes. Tonight, I will ask her directly what exactly I did.'_

With that plan in his mind, he continued with his work.

As it turned out, when he did arrived home he had no one to ask, because she wasn't there. When he looked around, most of her belongings were gone as well. Mamoru panicked and started calling everyone. At her parents house no one answered, but then he remembered they were out of the town. Then he called Rei. She hang up the phone as soon she heard his voice. The same thing happened when he called Makoto, Minako and Ami.

"Ami? Please? I'm begging you! Tell me where is Usako?" He pleaded desperately.

"She is fine, and she is at Setsuna's place." After a long silence, she finally gave him the answer before hanging up the phone.

Hearing that, Mamoru groaned. If she was at Setsuna's, that meant that the rest of the Outers are there too. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka.

"Why with them?" Mamoru cried. _Haruka scares me_.

But, taking a very deep breath, he collected himself and dialed Setsuna's phone.

"Hello?" Michiru's soft voice was on the other line and I thanked who ever was watching over me.

"Michiru? Hi. It's Mamoru."

"I know who you are. Why are you calling?" Her tone was a bit colder now.

"What does he want?" Haruka said in the background.

"Well…I…I_…__"__ I stammered, loosing all ability to talk. Michiru must've sensed that, because the last thing I heard before she hang up was_

"She doesn't want to talk with you."

/

_I was awake all night . I even tried our bond, but she closed it. I couldn't believe it! I cried all night, missing her warm body against mine, her scent, her everything. When morning came, I was wide-awake, still clueless, even though I thought of every possible reason she would leave. None seemed the right one. My head started to hurt, so I got up and after doing my morning routine, I went to the Arcade to have a talk with Motoki. Maybe he could help me?_

_I was on my forth cup of coffee when I heard four familiar voices entering the Arcade. Motoki wasn't much of help. In fact, he was of no help at all! Did everyone turned against me? I watch as they sat in their usual booth and went toward them._

"Please? Tell me what I did wrong! Why is Usako over at Outers and not with you? What is going on?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" Minako challenged.

"Please? I'm begging you!"

_When they didn't say a word, I tried a different tactic. Before the words left my mouth, I knew they were wrong._

"Do I have to order you to tell me where my wife is?" _I heard Motoki murmuring something like baboon or buffoon and idiot behind me, and I gulped since all the girls stood up shooting daggers at me._

"Really Mamoru? Do you really want to go that way?" Makoto and Rei hissed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry! But, I'm desperate here! I need to know! Please tell me!"

_The girls must've hear the desperate tone in my voice or saw something in my eyes, because after looking at each other, they nodded._

"Mamoru? How long have you been married?" Minako asked.

"Huh?" '_Why does she want to know that?'_

"How long has it been since your wedding day?" _Minako asked again, and I could clearly see her rolling her eyes. Even though I didn't know why would she ask me that, I thought for a second and answered._

"Ten years in October. Why?" _After my answer, no one said a word. They just looked at me strangely as if I should know something. Finally, fed up with the silence I asked again._ "I don't get it! Why?" _Rei must have reached her limit because next she was yelling at me._

"Check the damn calendar Chiba!"

_I turned toward the wall where I knew a calendar was, and gasped. There it was. The truth was poking my eyes. It was October already! October 18__th__. My wedding day was held on October 15__th__, ten years ago!_

"Shit!" _I swore_. "Our tenth anniversary! I forgot."

"So, Mamoru? Did it finally clicked in that head of yours?" _Motoki asked, clapping me on the shoulder._

"I have to go! God, why did she had to go all the way to the Setsuna's place? If Haruka hated me before, she will hate me now even more!" _I knew I was blabbering, but my mind was making planes. I must have already been at the door when Ami's voice stopped me._

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping. Flowers, jewelry, chocolate, and a fluffy toy." _I answered, as my mind planned all that. I vaguely remembered I saw a beautiful set of jewelry a month or so, thinking it would be perfect for our anniversary. And then I forgot! How idiotic I can be? _

"Can we organize the party?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, the party. Sure. Do what ever you think she will like!" _I said absently, walking away, and when Rei's voice stopped me this time .I groaned. Will I ever be able to leave?_

"Oh, Mamoru? Just a little bit of advice. You would want her to be especially happy for the next nine months."

"What? Why? Don't tell me she is that angry at me she is going to be there for nine months?" _I asked, my heart sinking. 'How will I survive without her for that long?' I heard everyone's groan, so that meant I was on the wrong track. But I still didn't know what she meant it. _

"Can you be dumber than this?" _Motoki asked beside me_.

"Mamoru. Nine months, mood swings, strange desires…" Makoto said, emphasizing each word, like she was talking to a child.

_I repeated what she said at least three times in my head. Clues. The words were clues. But for what? Then it hit me! Nine months, mood swings, strange desires. 'Oh, my God!'_

"No! Are you serious?"_ I asked, looking in their eyes, searching…I could feel the tears in my eyes. What Ami said next throw me overboard. _

"Yes. Soon, little Chibiusa will come into this world."

Everyone was stunned at what Mamoru did next. He started to hop up and down hugging everyone who happened to be at the Arcade in that moment. Finally, he hugged his best friend and asked.

"Did you hear? I'm gonna be a father! My beautiful Usako is pregnant! We are having a baby!"

"Yes, I heard. I'm so happy for both of you!" Motoki said in bewilderment. In all the years he'd knew Mamoru, he was always 'put together'. He never acted like this. Well he acted similar on his wedding day, but still…

"Everything is on me!" Mamoru yelled and ran through the door.

"Oh, my God! What just happened? Was that Mamoru?" Makoto asked after she collected herself.

"I think he lost it!" Rei said.

"God, I just wish we have it on tape. Usagi will never believe us without proof." Minako sighed.

"Who said we didn't tape it?" Motoki asked, pointing at the camera in the corner of the Arcade. "I had it installed few days ago." After a minute, he added with strange light in his eyes, making everyone laugh. "You know, that would be a perfect blackmail material."

/

_I was walking through the mall. So far I bought Usako's favorite chocolate and the most beautiful set of jewelry. Earrings, necklace, bracelet and a ring. They all had one red rose in the middle of heart shape white diamonds. She would love it, I just knew it! 'Now I only have to find one special bunny.' _

_Soon I found the perfect one. It was pink with white ears and a tail, and it was enormous. I also bought a white string for the bouquet. For it, I'll use my own roses so it would last forever. _

_Driving toward Setsuna's place, I prayed Haruka would let me talk to Usako. I know she is a girl, but never the less, she really scares me. I just knew I wasn't such luck she would be out. Then I thought about the news the girls revealed to me. Usako, my beautiful Usako is pregnant! Soon, our Chibiusa will be born…_

USAGI

_I've heard a car pulled on the doorway, and in a instant, I just knew it was Mamoru, my darling Mamo-chan. I rushed toward the window, and yes. There he was. I wasn't the only one who giggled when we saw how he struggled pulling the enormous pink bunny out of the back seat. 'Where in the word did he found that thing?' Then he pulled out one more bag. 'More presents? Did he spent his whole paycheck for me? Oh, that man…'_

_We waited for the knock, but it never came. 'What in the world is he doing on the porch?' Since we couldn't see from this window, we moved to the other, and what I saw brought the tears to my eyes. He was making a bouquet of his own red roses. I started to cry. How could I be mad at the man like this? Yes, he forgot our anniversary, but after I had the time to calm down and thought things through, I realized it wasn't his fault. He was very worried about that little boy he was treating in the hospital. He has such a big heart and wants to heal everyone…_

_I know I shouldn't run away from our home, but my mood swings were killing me. They still do. One minute I'm laughing, and the next all I want to do is cry. I admit, it hurt he forgot our anniversary, but I think I've forgiven him the minute I saw him pulling on the driveway. This few days while I was with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were hell. It was pure torture being away from him, from his touch, his eyes, his sweet kisses…_

_I returned to the present when I heard a doorbell. Before I took one step toward the door, Haruka was already there, glaring at him, and I gulped. This won't end well. I took a peek at Mamoru. He looked like hell. Our time apart was killing him too. Dark circler under his eyes, hair all tousled…but somehow his eyes were sparkling… And suddenly I knew. Someone must have told him about me being pregnant. My mood swings kicked and I started to cry. Even while Haruka blocked him, Mamo-chan was by my side in a instant. _

"Honey, what's wrong? Look, I'm sorry I forget about our anniversary, but I didn't even realized it was October already. Please forgive me?!"

"It's not that." _I stammered._

"Then what is it?" _He asked, holding me so close I could feel his heartbeat. I missed this…_

"They told you about… It was supposed to be a surprise…and that is why you're here. Because I'm pregnant." _I said through the tears_.

"WHAT? USAKO? How can you even think that? Listen, yes, I admit, I'm happy about your pregnancy, but it's you I love and want the most. I would be perfectly happy for another ten years just you and me!"

"Really? You mean that?" _I asked hiccupping, looking straight into his blue eyes._

"I love you, Usako. Yes, I mean that. Will you spend another ten years with me?" _He asked, his lips curving into a smile. A smile that did strange things to me. _

"No." _I answered, and I could see his smile faded, so I rushed to add_. "No, not ten years. A millennium."

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his embrace and gave her one of his soul shattered kisses. Her knees started to turn into a jelly, and soon their kiss became more intense that they forgot where they were in the first place. It took Haruka to whack Mamoru on his head to part them. When they did, they turned all shades of red, causing Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru laugh so hard they were holding to their stomach. Haruka was just glaring at Mamoru, but if you would look close, there was a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"We should go to the arcade. Minako just called to bring you two there." Setsuna said after awhile, wiping the tears of her eyes.

/

Arriving there, they were startled by a large 'SURPRISE' everyone shouted. And so, the party could begin. Mamoru watched his lovely wife showing her new jewelry and the bunny. He thanked his lucky star for bringing that lovely woman into his life. Across the room, their eyes met, and they smiled to each other.

"I love you." Usagi mouthed to Mamoru.

"I love you." He mouthed back.

* * *

**AN/** Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
